The subject matter described herein relates to aviation communication, and more particularly systems and methods which provide aviation advisory information to general aviation aircraft.
Civil aviation activities may be classified broadly into two categories: scheduled air transport and general aviation. Scheduled air transport commonly refers to passenger and cargo flights which operate on regularly scheduled routes. General aviation activities refer to all other aviation activities including, but not limited to, commercial aviation and private aviation. Military aviation activities refer to the use of aircraft and other flight vehicles for military purposes.
Scheduled air transport activities generally are managed by civil aviation authorities. In the United States, for example, scheduled air transport is managed by the U.S. Air Traffic Control (ATC) system. The current U.S. Air Traffic Control System includes 20 Air Route Traffic Control Centers or “Centers” that are the largest ATC facilities interacting directly with the aircraft. Each Center is responsible for the safety and efficient transit of aircraft through their assigned segment of the airspace. Controllers at the Centers communicate with individual aircraft that are generally at high altitudes or away from major airports. The Terminal Radar Approach Control (TRACON) facilities house controllers that are responsible for the airspace within approximately 40 miles of major airports. Towers are responsible for approaches and departures of aircraft as well as taxiing at a specific airport.
By contrast, general aviation and military aircraft often operate in substantially unregulated airspace and using airports that have no formal air traffic control. In addition, many general aviation aircraft lack radar facilities or formal collision avoidance systems. Accordingly, additional systems and methods to provide aviation advisories to aircraft may find utility.